


hold me close

by FantasySwap



Series: touch me, touch me [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Family Bonding, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: Something Diego had been terrified of, when he and Klaus had first made things official, was that everything was going to change. What they had been doing previously was good, it was great in fact: Diego could take care of Klaus in all the ways he needed to be taken care of. They lived together, slept together, loved each other. What did it matter what label they put on it? As long as they were happy, they didn’t need to complicate everything by calling each other boyfriends or something equally ridiculous.Except, they did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyrdafell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdafell/gifts).



Something Diego had been terrified of, when he and Klaus had first made things official, was that everything was going to change. What they had been doing previously was good, it was great in fact: Diego could take care of Klaus in all the ways he needed to be taken care of. They lived together, slept together, loved each other. What did it matter what label they put on it? As long as they were happy, they didn’t need to complicate everything by calling each other boyfriends or something equally ridiculous.

 

Except, they did. Klaus obviously wanted it - Diego promised himself he would give Klaus anything he wanted, no matter the cost - and up until that moment Diego hadn’t realised how much he wanted it as well. But now, sitting across the table from him in an diner a few blocks away from the mansion, Diego is realising it.

 

Klaus looks stunning as always, dressed in a tight mesh crop top and a long, flowing skirt; he holds a fry between his fingers, waves it about like a cigarette as he talks about something to do with Five and Vanya. Honestly at this point Diego has sort of drifted off, mesmerised by the way Klaus’ mouth moves as he talks. Diego will never stop being amazed by Klaus - by how Klaus chose him, lets Diego control him, wants to be his - and he knows he can never truly offer him in return what he has given to Diego.

 

He’s going to try all the same.

 

“Diego?” Klaus draws his attention back to the present, back to the plastic straw that rests on his bottom lip seductively. He looks at Diego from under his long eyelashes, dark kohl smudged under his eyes. Klaus rolls his eyes but Diego can tell it’s good natured, and he holds Diego’s gaze whilst he flicks his tongue out over the straw, so there’s no harm done.

 

“Distracted?” Klaus asks innocently, bare foot finding Diego’s shoe under the booth table. Maybe Diego shouldn’t let him leave the house without shoes on - at least a pair of flip flops, Christ - but Klaus has never liked wearing shoes and Diego isn’t about to force him to do something he’s genuinely uncomfortable with.

 

Diego smirks, lets Klaus play his games and slide his foot up Diego’s thigh, dances around his cock teasingly, lets him think he’s in control. “By you?” Diego replies. “Always.”

 

Rewardingly, Klaus blushes, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Since he got off the hard stuff Klaus has become less and less crude, meaning that whenever Diego compliments him in a certain tone of voice it practically makes him wet. This seems to be one of those times, and Diego is just about to suggest they pay and get the fuck out of there when a squealing voice to his right interrupts them.

 

“Oh my god, I _love_ your nail polish!” A woman wearing the diner’s ugly yellow uniform exclaims, holding an empty tray and staring gleefully at Klaus’ hands. Diego’s eyes flicker to his nails and sure enough they’re painted a pretty purple colour; how did he not notice that?

 

She’s pretty, with freckles dotted over her nose and long, sleek hair that she’s hastily tied up into a ponytail. She makes the ugly uniform work, somehow, and before Klaus he would probably have tried to chat her up, get her into the backroom for a quickie. But he doesn’t do that anymore, because he’s Klaus’ and Klaus is his, and this woman better realise that and back off.

 

“Thank you!” Klaus replies, all airy and oblivious to Diego’s silent stewing opposite him. “Was a bitch to do both hands but I think it was worth it, no?” Honestly, there’s no way anyone in this diner could miss their closeness when they walked in, the way Diego’s hand lingered at the small of Klaus’ back as he was sitting down. If he realises he’s being flirted with, Klaus doesn’t show it.

 

“I know what you mean,” the girl smiles, ignoring Diego and holding out her own hands so that Klaus can see the chipped nail polish. “My boss is a total hardass about this stuff. It’s been so long since I had a good mani-pedi.”

 

“Wouldn’t want it to end up in someone’s food.” Diego mutters, loud enough for both the girl and Klaus to hear. She looks vaguely embarrassed but Klaus smiles at him, an eyebrow cocked, bemused. He looks between the girl and Diego, understanding dawning on him.

 

“Right, yes.” The girl answers awkwardly, motioning behind herself to the counter. “Well, I better…yeah. Enjoy your meals.” She walks away red faced, leaving Klaus to smirk at Diego.

 

“That was mean.” He points out, feigning disinterest and inspecting his nails. “She was just paying a compliment— they _are_ pretty, after all.”

 

Diego rolls his eyes, digging into his pocket and pulling out a couple of bills to leave on the table before standing up. “C’mon,” he urges Klaus up with a hand around his upper arm, tugging him away from the table. But instead of heading for the exit he detours, heads instead for the men’s bathrooms just round the corner, ignoring Klaus’ confused little ‘huh?’

 

All the stalls are empty when Diego pushes past the door, drags Klaus in after him, and so he pushes Klaus into one and locks the door behind them. As soon as they’re in, Diego backs Klaus up against the door and licks a flat stripe across his mouth. Klaus’ lips part in a whorish moan, head dropping back against the door. His neck is right there, so long and elegant and bare of any marks.

 

Diego ducks his head and bites the skin there, sucking a bruise into his throat. Klaus tastes like sweat and skin, perfect as always. Diego’s hands are fumbling for at Klaus’ waist before either of them can say anything, pushing his skirt up around his hips and turning him bodily so that his front is pressed up against the cubicle door. Klaus is still stretched from earlier that morning, when he had rolled onto Diego and ridden him until he was crying, so all Diego has to do is tug Klaus’ underwear down to his thighs and bend him over so that his forehead is pressed against the door.

 

“Diego, someone might—” Diego silences him by thrusting against his ass, cock pushing insistently against his jeans. Klaus lets out a bitten off moan, thrusts back against Diego almost instinctively.

 

“You like teasing me, huh?” Diego mutters, keeping his voice low because as much as he enjoys being reckless he doesn’t actually want to get arrested for public indecency. “Like showing yourself off to everyone? Pretty little attention whore like you, desperate for anyone’s attention, right?”

 

“You jealous?” Klaus teases breathlessly. Diego spits into his palm and slicks up his cock, pushing into Klaus inch by glorious inch. It’s been a few hours so Diego knows it’ll be a stretch - not far enough to be painful but enough for Klaus to feel the cock inside him with a deep ache - and Klaus lets out a gut punched moan, knocks his forehead into the door. His hands slap onto the plastic door either side of his head and his panting is so loud that Diego almost can’t hear the blood rushing in his ears.

 

“Brat,” Diego hisses.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , daddy.” Klaus cries prettily until Diego feels like crying himself, thrusts wildly into Klaus’ warm, wet hole without any rhythm. He feels breathless, not even conscious of what he’s saying himself.

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Diego grunts, one hand wrapping around the back of Klaus’ neck whilst the other one rests over his hip painfully tight. He wants to see bruises on Klaus’ hips tomorrow, wants to see his own fingerprints as a sign of his claim over Klaus, wants everyone to see them and know they can never live up to Diego. He wants Klaus to know that no one can make him feel like Diego does.

 

“Feels good, huh, baby boy?” Diego ruts against Klaus’ ass, grinds into his hips and knows that his cock must be right up against Klaus’ prostate if the noises he’s making are any indication. “Gonna come? Just from your daddy’s cock? Are you that desperate for it?”

 

Klaus’ hand slaps against the door again and he lets out a tearful sob, a moan so broken and wrecked that Diego knows he’ll be hearing it in his head for weeks to come.

 

“Please, daddy.” He begs so beautifully, sounds so needy, that Diego is just about to relent and wrap a hand around his cock when the sound of the door swinging open interrupts them. Diego freezes, his cock still buried to the root in Klaus’ ass, and Klaus’ spine goes rigid. Diego squeezes his neck comfortingly as whoever it is walks over to the urinal.

 

The man is whistling, and Diego feels like laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Slowly, carefully, he starts fucking Klaus through it again, moving his hips in large circles until the muscles in Klaus’ thighs are visibly twitching. Diego slides his hand round to Klaus’ mouth, covers it so that the little moans he lets out are muffled by Diego’s palm.

 

Diego reaches down and with his other hand takes Klaus’ erection, strokes once with a tight grip. Klaus keens quietly, and its gross and probably unhealthy but his bare foot drags across the bathroom floor, makes a squeaking sound. He grabs Diego’s hand - the one covering his mouth - in his own hand and bites down on his fingers, sharp teeth leaving indents. Diego hisses in pain, exhaling heavily as Klaus circles his tongue around Diego’s fingers afterwards as though in apology.

 

There’s the sound of footsteps heading towards the exit and Diego can tell he’s just about to leave; it really is an accident, then, that Diego’s shoe slips on the floor and he fucks into Klaus just a little harder than he usually might, his hand still around Klaus’ cock. Klaus lets out the most beautiful broken moan around his fingers that Diego has ever heard, and the whistling stops immediately. Klaus clamps his mouth shut, slapping Diego’s hand over his mouth and then his own hand over Diego’s hand, as though for good nature.

 

“Um, are you okay?” The man calls, sounding confused. Klaus doesn’t look like he’s going to reply any time soon, so Diego pinches his thigh and curls over his back to whisper in his ear.

 

“He asked you a question, baby boy.” He hums innocently. Klaus blinks back tears.

 

“Y—Yeah!” He calls back, voice high pitched and obviously fucked out. Diego holds back a snort, bites the back of Klaus’ neck.

 

“You… need any help or anything?” The man asks again. Diego starts stroking Klaus’ erection again, keeping his grip loose and teasing, rubbing his palm over the head every other stroke. Klaus bites his lip so hard it bleeds.

 

“No, I’m— _ah_! I’m good!”

 

“Okay, man. Uh, bye?” The footsteps retreat again, and as soon as they hear the noise of the door closing behind someone Klaus lets out a long, slutty moan. Diego licks a stripe from his shoulder to his neck, digging his teeth into the juncture between the two. Klaus gasps as he comes, lets out little ‘ah, ah,’ noises, cock pulsing in Diego’s hand and come spurting over the cubicle door. Diego fucks him through it, and then keeps fucking him until he’s crying and twitchy and hypersensitive.

 

By the time Diego’s own orgasm crashes over him Klaus has completely slumped, only remaining semi upright because his body is trapped between Diego and the door. When Diego comes he doesn’t pull out until he’s finished, knows that Klaus will have to walk out of this diner reeking of sex with come dripping down his thighs under the skirt. The thought makes him cry out in a possessive heat, sucking perhaps a bigger bruise than he’d intended into Klaus’ neck.

 

Diego pulls Klaus’ underwear up for him and smoothes his skirt out, because it doesn’t look like he’s capable of doing anything for himself fight now. He leads Klaus out of the cubicle and helps him wash his hands, even though they’re probably the least filthy part of his body right now. Then he leads him out of the bathroom and through the diner, towards the exit. Klaus is boneless and sated, a dopey smile on his face so that he doesn’t notice when the same waitress from earlier spots them.

 

She looks between Klaus and Diego for a second and flushes bright right red as her eyes dart back to the bathroom they both just came out of. Diego catches her eye and beams at her.

 

Okay, so maybe he’s a little jealous, but Klaus seems to like it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just gonna be kinky sex with the Big Reveal in the middle somewhere...just so you know! :D

Despite himself, Diego thinks about the girl a lot. Not in the fantasising way that he might have done a few months ago, and not even with the jealous, bitter feeling that burned him up from the inside out when she was standing next to Klaus, fawning over him. He thinks about how Klaus felt— wonders, is more accurate, because no one can ever know how Klaus feels. He wonders if Klaus found her hot, if he could get turned on by her.

 

He wonders how long it’s been since Klaus fucked a woman - or anyone, really - and if it’s something he craves in the same way Diego craves Klaus’ body. Like he’ll die if he doesn’t get it. He knows Klaus is into just about anything that moves, and maybe he’s partial to bending over and having someone hold him down as he gets fucked, but they’re in a relationship now. Relationships are all about equality, and that equality extends to who gets whose dick wet, Diego is sure.

 

Which is not to say that Diego is planning on bottoming. He’d rather not take something up his ass if he can help it, because as much as Klaus seems to fucking love it, it’s not something that seems very appealing to Diego.

 

All the same, he can’t stop thinking about it. He doesn’t believe for a second that Klaus would cheat on him, that if Diego didn’t give it to him he would seek it out elsewhere, but he wants to give it to him anyway. Wants to give him anything he wants.

 

Which is why he organises something different for later that night. Organising anything is different for Diego and Klaus, because they never tend to plan anything in advance. They come together in a chaotic mess, drawing energy and power from the other, so that the fact that Diego thought this through earlier on sort of makes him proud of himself.

 

It intrigues Klaus as well, as it seems, because when Diego straps a blindfold over his eyes and lays him down on the bed spread eagled he laughs breathily, lips curling upwards in a way that makes Diego want to kiss the corners of his mouth. He takes Klaus’ wrist into his hand one after the other, draws them upwards so that he can loop a length of rope around each one and secure it to the headboard, and then repeats the action with his ankles. Klaus tugs on them experimentally, whistles when they don’t so much as budge and turns his head in the direction he thinks Diego must be in.

 

“You know,” Klaus jokes, body trembling despite of his false bravado. “I don’t understand why the others think you’re no fun. If only they could see you now, huh?”

 

Diego snorts out a half amused, half exasperated laugh against Klaus’ stomach. Klaus is hard and completely naked, cock curving prettily against his soft stomach. Diego debates briefly whether or not to remove the blindfold but decides not to in the end— he doesn’t want to ruin the surprise. Klaus is so out there, so untameable, that it’s practically impossible to surprise him so Diego wants to snatch up any opportunity he can get.

 

He takes Klaus in his hand, relishes the way Klaus’ whole body jerks and the pull at the bindings makes the bed frame shudder. Klaus lets out a shaky sigh as Diego starts stroking him off, slowly at first until he’s coaxed him fully into hardness and then faster when he realises he can make Klaus bite his bottom lip, scrunch up his nose and let out a beautiful, shuddering noise.

 

“Diego—” he breathes, already so needy. Diego bites his thigh, sucks a mark into the tender skin there and rubs a thumb over the wet slit of Klaus’ cock.

 

“How long has it been?” Diego starts, genuine curiosity flavouring the firm, authoritative voice he finds comes so naturally to him when Klaus gets like this: needy and plaintive and docile. It used to just be the drugs that could get him like this— now it’s Diego, and it’s crazy to think he has that much power over Klaus.

 

“Huh?” Klaus pants, too turned on to be paying attention.

 

“How long has it been since you fucked anyone?” Diego asks, jerking Klaus off loosely. His hips are twitching and when he finally registers the question he lets out a little confused laugh, like Diego is being stupid.

 

“Diego,” He says breathlessly. “I’m pretty sure you and I—”

 

“No,” Diego interrupts, dragging his nails down Klaus’ chest. He rubs his thumb over a nipple, watches it harden and the way Klaus shivers like he’s unable to stop it. “I mean, when was the last time you got your dick inside someone, huh? How long?”

 

“Oh,” Klaus’ hips twitch and he swallows, long, elegant throat working double time. “I don’t— I don’t know. Diego, please, daddy.”

 

It’s a little early for Klaus to be breaking out the ‘daddy’, so Diego figures he must really need this. These past few days have been stressful and this is Klaus’ equivalent to getting high. He needs a fix regularly or he’ll get cranky and depressed, and Diego will do anything to prevent that. Well, almost anything.

 

Because he has his fair share of sex toys. He’s experimented, messed around, and the thought of using some of those things on Klaus has him vibrating under his skin. Klaus is laid out for him all pretty and pliant, giving himself willingly over to Diego. He’s helpless against all the pleasure Diego is going to give him, and the knowledge that he trusts Diego enough to let him do that would be enough to get him hard if he wasn’t already.

 

It’s been a while since he’s used a fleshlight - he’s not being cocky or anything, but he generally hasn’t needed it - but he still remembers how it feels. How it wraps around you tight and warm and soft. How, to Klaus who has his eyes blindfolded and his body held still, it will feel like Diego is riding him right there in their bed. It’s was an experience for Diego when he used it, and Diego fucked people regularly. For Klaus, who hasn’t put his dick in anybody in he doesn’t even know how long, it will be incredible.

 

“Did you wanna fuck that girl in the diner yesterday?” He asks pointedly, hand gripped tight around the toy where it’s poised, hovering centimetres above the tip of Klaus’ dick. “She was pretty, right? What about the guy at the club the other night, did you want to fuck him?”

 

He can tell that Klaus is frowning under the blindfold, confused. “No,” he replies. “No, daddy, I—” but then he doesn’t get to say anything else because Diego is tipping the toy down and over, enveloping Klaus’ cock from base to tip in under a second with no time for him to get used to it. The reaction is immediate: Klaus’ whole body goes taut. Then his back is arching off the bed as much as it can with his wrists and ankles still bound, limbs straining with the force. His mouth hangs open and he _wails_ in a way that Diego has never heard before.

 

“No?” Diego raises an eyebrow even though Klaus can’t see it. “You sure about that? Cause from where I’m standing it kind of looks like you do.”

 

Klaus is shivering now, tremors that wrack his whole body, and Diego worries briefly that he’s cold. Then, in a hoarse voice, he chokes out, “Please don’t stop.”

 

Diego doesn’t. He works it over Klaus’ cock easily until there are tears rolling down Klaus’ cheeks from under the blindfold and his chest is heaving.

 

“Diego,” he gasps, breathless. “M’gonna come.”

 

“Already?” Diego always feels a little anxious when he talks to Klaus like this, like he’s nothing, because Klaus is everything and he can’t help but feel that he should know that. But that isn’t what Klaus needs, and this isn’t about giving what Klaus what he wants. “Jesus, fuckin’ whore. Barely been five minutes and you’re ready to blow.”

 

Klaus whimpers, bites his bottom lip and sobs when Diego kisses him there. He wants to hear Klaus.

 

“If you were gonna fuck someone for real,” Diego lectures him, surprising himself by straddling Klaus’ thighs. The additional restriction has Klaus’ cock spitting out precome and Diego uses it to slick up his shaft, make it an easier slide. “You’d have to do better than that, sweetheart. You’d have to draw it out, make it last hours, get them off first.”

 

“No, no, Diego.” Klaus sobs. “Please don’t, I need— need it now. Please.”

 

He’s so sweet for Diego, always so good. Diego says as much and Klaus nods, head thrashing up and down so much so that it almost upsets the blindfold over his face. Diego leans forward, rests his forearm across Klaus’ chest and gets real close so that their lips are inches apart and he can feel Klaus’ unsteady breaths across his mouth.

 

“Bet you wish you could fuck me, don’t you baby boy?” He hisses. Like a current down a live wire, Klaus’ orgasm hits him all at once. It zips through his body and leaves him boneless and sated, cock softening inside the fleshlight. Diego eases it off him and kisses his cheek when the oversensitivity makes him wince.

 

“Easy,” He coos, tucking Klaus’ hair behind his ears. When he tugs the blindfold off Klaus’ eyes are still squeezed shut anyway and his eyelashes are climbed together with moisture, so Diego kisses Klaus’ eyelids tenderly until they flutter open. Klaus really does have stunning eyes, so big and pretty and green-brown-blue all in one.

 

Diego unties Klaus’ wrists first and keeps Klaus’ ankles tied as Klaus jerks him off, as Diego fucks into his fist and comes all over his hand. Klaus licks it off without even making a big deal of it, like this is normal now, like he’s not doing it for Diego’s pleasure anymore so much as his own. Fuck.

 

He forces a glass of water into Klaus’ hands and, when he’s sure it’s all gone, tugs Klaus’ body down next to his. His hair smells like Diego’s shampoo so Diego nuzzles into the back of his neck, presses lazy kisses into the skin there to make Klaus hum with contentment.

 

“Diego?” Klaus murmurs eventually. Diego hums in acknowledgement, doesn’t open his eyes. “When are we gonna tell the others?”

 

Thankfully this is a conversation they’ve had a few times now so it no longer sends a spike of anxiety through Diego’s chest like it used to, no longer sets his heart racing with endless horrible possibilities. He nips Klaus’ shoulder and shakes his head.

 

“Whenever you want.” He replies. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

With Klaus by his side, Diego has been ready for a while.

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the end it’s all very anticlimactic. Klaus has imagined this moment for weeks now, waiting impatiently for Diego to prepare himself. They might not be particularly close but Klaus still loves his family, and he still thinks they deserve to know when two of their siblings start hooking up. More than that, start a relationship.

 

It all just hinged on when they were ready, and they are now. They can tell the others whenever they want.

 

Except in the end no one ends up telling anyone anything, because they all find out anyway. It’s ironic really that in a house so big everyone seems to know everything about everyone; they’ve never really had much privacy in this house, at first because of the glaringly obvious security cameras Reginald had dotted all over the place. Afterwards though, the second time around, it was because they were all trying to be better. Better siblings, better friends, better people.

 

So it makes sense, as annoying as it is, that Allison manages to walk in on Klaus and Diego in the middle of a particularly heavy make out session.

 

“Hey, Klaus, is it alright if I borrow your eyeshadow? Mine’s almost— oh _fuck_! Christ, sorry!” She cries, completely ignoring the closed door and turning around so her back is to them almost immediately as though to protect her poor virgin eyes. It’s not like they’re even naked or anything. So Klaus has a boner, so what?

 

“Ever hear of knocking?” Diego gripes, hurrying to crawl off of Klaus’ body and wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. Rude.

 

“This is Klaus’ room! He never knocks!” Allison defends herself and, yes, okay. That’s true enough, but the reproachful look Diego is giving him tells him that this is something which will have to change pretty quickly if they’re going to be doing anything in his bedroom any time soon. Plus, Klaus really doesn’t want to risk walking in on whatever Allison and Luther might be doing next time. He might have to bleach his eyeballs.

 

“What’s going on?” A voice comes from behind Allison, footsteps approaching lightly. Vanya sticks her head over Allison’s shoulder - standing up on tiptoes in order to be able to see anything - and takes in the scene: Klaus lying flat on his back in bed with his skirt ducked up around his thighs and legs spread. Diego, sitting on the edge of the bed with a semi guilty expression, kiss bitten lips and messy hair. Colour rushes to her cheeks.

 

“Oh!” She exclaims, glancing at Allison quickly as though evaluating her reaction. Allison just looks embarrassed. “Um. I’m… happy for you guys?”

 

Klaus grins dopily, because he’s not nearly as embarrassed as Diego seems to be and if the family are congratulating him for screwing someone then he’ll take that praise. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He singsongs.

 

“Why are we all in Klaus’ room?” Luther’s voice carries above all the others and Diego groans, throwing himself very dramatically back onto the bed. By the time Luther appears, looming over Allison and making Vanya appear comically tiny in comparison, Diego has his hands over his face to hide the blush. Klaus thinks it’s adorable, and if the others weren’t watching them he’d tease Diego for it mercilessly.

 

“Klaus and Diego are shacking up.” Five says, appearing in a flash of blue light out of nowhere in the middle of the room. Everyone startles and reels back a little, not quite used to having him back around the house again after so many years without him; even Luther jumps, unprepared, and the picture frames wobble a little.

 

“Wait, you _knew_?” Diego asks, outraged and a little incredulous, as he sits up quickly. Klaus clears his throat and, with as much dignity as he can manage in the situation, straightens the skirt out until it sits around his knees respectfully. 

 

“Of course I knew.” Five rolls his eyes like the answer is obvious, and for him it probably is. “I know everything.”

 

“Wait, Klaus and Diego are dating?” Luther speaks up in a surprisingly small, confused voice.

 

“Fucking more like.” Five snorts, and before he can teleport out of the room again Klaus speaks up. They may as well all be informed of the situation now, he figures, rather than having to tell them all again at some later point. He doesn’t think Diego would be able to survive two traumatic incidents like this.

 

“No, no. We’re dating. We are boyfriends. Lovers. I’m his better half.” In response to a doubtful look from everybody in the room - including Diego - Klaus scoffs. “Okay, fine. He’s mine. But that’s beside the point.”

 

Five raises an eyebrow as though impressed and even Vanya takes a step further into the room. Diego glances at Klaus and even though he’s always been the one in control, the one in charge, he looks frightened. Klaus’ heart aches for him, so he stretches out an arm and takes Diego’s hand in his.

 

“Seriously,” He says again, not taking his eyes off Diego. “We are. Together, I mean. A couple, for real.”

 

Diego blesses him with the softest, sweetest smile imaginable, and his bruised red lips only distract Klaus a little bit from how sentimental this moment actually is.

 

“Does Ben know?” Allison asks hesitantly. Ben, who right now is perched on the edge of Klaus’ vanity table, rolls his eyes over dramatically and pulls his hood up over his face, like he might be able to escape the situation if he can’t see it. Klaus blows him a kiss.

 

“Oh, he knows.” He’s appeared in the room with them whilst they’re busy enough times to be very well acquainted with how close they are. Five groans and wrinkles his nose at the implication, teleporting out of the room in a bubble of blue energy before anyone can stop him.

 

“Youth these days.” Klaus mutters, rolling his eyes. Next to him, he can feel Diego sidling closer until they’re sitting side by side, thighs pressed up against one another. Diego rubs the pad of his thumb over Klaus’ knuckle in gentle circles until he relaxes a little, un-tenses his shoulders. 

 

“Seriously, I’m glad you’re doing what makes you happy.” Vanya says. Allison nods, albeit a little stiffly, and then ever so slowly slides over to Klaus’ make up table.

 

“I’m just gonna—” she explains, opening the draws and pulling out one of Klaus’ favourite eyeshadow palettes. She nods awkwardly, pats Vanya on the shoulder and hurries out of Klaus’ room looking like she’d rather be literally anywhere else. Vanya follows after her with a slight smile directed at Diego and Klaus.

 

Luther hovers in the doorway for a few moments afterwards, just looking between the two of them like he still can’t quite figure out what’s going on. After a second he looks at Diego and says slowly, “So, are you gay?”

 

Diego rolls his eyes - with Luther, Klaus has noticed, he can never really let down his guard - but he doesn’t immediately cuss the man out so its progress. Technically.

 

“I’m bi.” Diego answers, succeeding in replying with the least amount of words possible. Klaus squeezes his hand. Luther nods dumbly once, and even though Klaus knows he isn’t a total asshole he’s still a little afraid of what he’ll say without entirely meaning it. Diego isn’t ashamed of himself, per se, but it doesn’t seem like he’s ready to start attending pride parades any time soon.

 

Eventually, though, Luther just shrugs and scratches his head as he backs out of the room, wisely shutting the door behind himself. Diego turns to Klaus with a disbelieving expression.

 

“Did that even just happen?” He asks, a slow smile spreading across his face. Klaus wants to kiss it off him, so he tugs him back down on top of him and does jus that.

 

“Absolutely.” He replies.

 

So it’s not a big deal, exactly. To Klaus, it is, because it’s a commitment and a promise that this is real. He trusts Diego, but it’s nice to have witnesses in a way. It’s nice to have someone he can talk to who will be able to understand why he’s so torn up if anything ever goes wrong, and now he can rely on his family for that.

 

Not that he thinks anything _will_ go wrong, of course, and he joins everyone in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning wearing a sarong around his waist and a very noticeable hickey Diego gave him last night on his neck, Five scoffs and grabs his coffee before disappearing.

 

All the same, Klaus thinks it went okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it’s past midnight so I can say HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEF! Sorry it took so long to get your prompt written, but I hope you enjoy and have a fantastic day! <3<3

Okay, so maybe Diego is a liar.

 

It’s not like he’s not curious. He’s been curious ever since he came out to himself aged fifteen and the only information he could get his hands on about the topic of gay sex was from the public library. He realises now, over ten years later, that it’s not exactly surprising annotated diagrams of anal sex turned him off putting things up his ass.

 

It still sucks.

 

Because he’s _curious_. He wants to know what has Klaus writhing on his fingers, on his cock, dripping with sweat whenever Diego so much as shifts position. He wants to know what the big deal about bottoming is, because as much as he loves getting inside Klaus there’s still a whole world out there he’s not exploring. Diego wants to try everything, on the one hand, and on the other he wants to stick to the stuff that gets him off for sure.

 

And he wouldn’t want to disappoint Klaus by promising to try something and then backing out halfway through. He knows Klaus would always rather he be comfortable than do something just to make him happy, but there’s no reason to get his hopes up unnecessarily when he doesn’t know for sure if it’ll work or not.

 

It’s better this way, he figures, because he can decide things for himself before broaching the topic.

 

‘Deciding things for himself’ is a nice way of describing Diego on his hands and knees on his bed. He closed and locked the door straight away, because there is no privacy in this house and walking in on him and Klaus is one thing. Walking in on Diego going solo is another thing entirely, and he has no desire to go through that.

 

It starts with the lube. They show up on Diego’s pillow at random points throughout the week, pretty packaging tied in a cute little bow that definitely marks Klaus’ handiwork. Different flavours, different brands, Klaus goes for all of it, and Diego isn’t sure whether it’s his way of saying he wants to get fucked more or if he’s just trying to provoke Diego into punishing him.

 

But it was the lube that made the decision for him, in the end, and his intolerable desire to have tried everything.

 

He’s drizzled a strawberry flavoured lube all over his fingers - far too much, much more than he would give Klaus, but that’s only because he knows Klaus can take it rough - but now that it’s come to actually _doing_ it, he’s frozen up. This feels far too contrived, far too set up, and he only ever plays like that when he’s playing with Klaus. When he’s setting up a scene.

 

Diego only has to toy with the idea for a few minutes, and ‘fuck it’ seems to be the most appropriate response. It doesn’t have to mean anything; it doesn’t have to be Diego getting Klaus’ hopes up, but if it does turn out to be something then there’s no harm in that either. He fumbles for his phone with his clean hand and is bringing up his chat with Klaus in seconds.

 

‘ _My_ _room_ , _now_.’ He types in, finding it difficult with only one hand. ‘ _Surprise_ _for_ _you_.’

 

He thinks Klaus is in his own room, but he could be in the kitchen with everybody else, and how much fun would that be? Getting Klaus excited and aching for it right there, having to make his excuses and slink off like they don’t all know exactly where he’s going. The thought should make Diego embarrassed, but he’s been hard for a while now and it just turns him on more.

 

Sure enough, it takes less than two minutes for there to be a knock at his door, and before he can answer Klaus is breezing in, stopping short when he catches sight of Diego completely naked with his hand glistening wetly. He swallows, looks over his shoulder and carefully shuts the door behind him.

 

“Um,” He says, looking between Diego’s face and his hand, catching on the bottles of lube scattered on the nightstand. The corner of his mouth twitches up into a half smile despite himself, and when he looks back at Diego he looks disarmingly smug. Diego can feel himself getting hard again, gets the inexplicable urge to slide a finger into himself once again, and he can’t wait to put Klaus back in his place.

 

“Good to know you’re putting my gifts to good use.” Klaus comments, raising an eyebrow, and in all honesty Diego feels a little in over his head. He’s completely naked and kneeling on the bed whilst Klaus stands fully clothed, and that’s a complete reversal of their usual roles. But Klaus is fidgeting subtly, lips a little trembly, so Diego knows he’s not going to misbehave tonight.

 

“Sit down.” Is all Diego says, gesturing to the bottom of the bed. Klaus reacts fast, covering the small distance between the door and the bed and clambering up to watch Diego. He’s not hard just yet, but Diego can see the telltale signs of Klaus starting to get turned on, starting to get hard under his skirt.

 

“I want you,” Diego instructs him, very clearly. “To stay there. Don’t move, and don’t touch yourself. You understand?”

 

Klaus nods, albeit hesitantly, like he’s agreeing to please Diego even though he doesn’t know whether he’ll be able to follow those instructions. Diego shuffles down the bed and lays on his back, staring intently up at the ceiling and spreading his legs with his feet planted flat on the mattress. He wishes he could see Klaus’ face for this, but this is the most comfortable position for him that still allows Klaus to watch, and he doesn’t want to go through all this trouble just to stop almost immediately.

 

He gets his hand between his legs - even though he has to stretch a bit for it to reach - and gets his fingers, still wet with lube, pressed up against his hole. The first one slips in easy and doesn’t even hurt, just feels odd and intrusive. If this is what has Klaus falling apart on him every time they mess around Diego doesn’t know what all the hype is about. But then he thrusts in loosely and crooks his finger a little and, _fuck_ , that’s really something. It’s a sharp, electric feeling that makes his hips jerk up off the bed and raises little goosebumps on his skin. In front of him he hears Klaus whimper, imagines him struggling to keep his hands off himself.

 

Diego slides a second one inside himself soon after that, and this one burns a little, the stretch verging on too much, but there’s a heat spreading through his body that has him crooking his fingers again, hoping to find that one spot again. He’s hard, dick curving full and aching against his stomach. God, he hasn’t expected this to be so good. It’s not enough, and he surprises himself by how much he just… wants _more_. He wants something thicker, longer, deeper. He wants _Klaus_.

 

“Get up here,” Diego gets out through gritted teeth, propping himself up to look at Klaus. He looks a mess, biting his bottom lip, eyes darting between Diego’s face and where he’s two fingers deep in his ass like he just can’t decide which is preferable. When Diego speaks he scrambles upwards until he’s sitting back on his heels, a hand on each knee like he’s got to physically hold onto something to ground him.

 

He takes his fingers out slowly until he feels empty and desperate, fumbling for the lube so that he can hand it to Klaus. When he just stares at it dumbly Diego prods him with his foot.

 

“Get it over your fingers,” Diego says slowly, breaking down each step for him real easy. “Then you’re gonna get them in me, okay?” Diego’s words, whilst ineloquent, seem to do the trick. Klaus blinks before uncapping the bottle efficiently and pouring some over the fingers of his right hand.

 

“I just— are you sure?” Klaus asks a little uncertainly; at Diego’s nod he swallows and, trailing his other hand soft and careful over Diego’s thigh, slips two fingers into his hole straight away. Klaus’ fingers are longer and thinner than his and he’s obviously a lot more practised than he is himself, so he finds Diego’s prostate a lot faster. Klaus has him arching off the bed in precisely five seconds flat, cock drooling precome onto his own stomach.

 

“Diego,” Klaus says, voice breaking. He sounds painfully turned on. The only thing he can hear is the wet, sloppy sounds of Klaus’ fingers inside him, fucking in and out, steadily growing faster. “Fuck.”

 

God, Diego hadn’t meant to go so far all in one night but he needs to desperately, needs to know how everything feels all at once. All his nerve endings feel alight and he feels both boiling hot and freezing cold where Klaus is touching him. Fuck taking it slow, fuck just taking Klaus’ fingers. He wants Klaus inside him.

 

“Fuck, lie down.” He pants, surging up off the bed and planting a hand in the middle of Klaus’ chest to urge him backwards. He looks beautiful when he’s laid flat on his back: his hair is wild and untameable, the V neckline of his t-shirt swoops so that Diego can see the blush slowly creeping up his chest and his cock is clearly hard, tenting his skirt so bad that there’s a darker patch of fabric where he must be leaking already. Diego exhales, a shaky laugh.

 

“Lie still,” he instructs breathlessly. “And maybe I’ll let you come.”

 

“Diego— Daddy, what?” Klaus whines, trying to prop himself up in his elbows to see what Diego is doing. It’s easy for Diego, straddling Klaus’ waist, to encircle Klaus’ neck with his fingers and force him downwards, needing air more than he needs to see. Then Diego is pushing Klaus’ skirt up to around his waist, rucking up the fabric and settling himself over Klaus’ cock.

 

Klaus’ body goes taut when he realises what’s going on, muscles straining as he arches up off the bed into the gentle pressure of Diego’s body. Diego finds Klaus’ cock with the hand that isn’t still cutting off his air supply and holds it, sinks down a little so that the blunt head presses against his hole. He’s still feeling a little oversensitive, but mostly he just feels empty. Mostly he just wants to be _fucked_.

 

“Daddy—” Klaus breathes, and it’s the last thing either of them say before Diego let’s himself sink down, all the way down until Klaus is fully inside him. Its so, so different to his fingers; it’s a feeling of being so full and so stretched that he sort of can’t breathe for a few moments. His breath gets caught in his chest and the tip of Klaus’ cock is pressed firmly against a spot inside him that makes his entire body feel like it’s on fire. When he rocks forward Klaus’ dick inside him shifts and it’s so fucking _deep_ that Diego swears he can feel it when he presses a hand against his lower belly.

 

He only realises he’s putting all his weight on the hand around Klaus’ neck when he hears Klaus gulp in a mouthful of air shakily, and when Diego looks down his face is red, eyes squeezed shut tight. He leans back fast, too fast: Klaus inhales like he’s dying, hips thrusting upwards involuntarily at the sudden rush of air at the same that Diego groans, cock dripping precome and smearing it across Klaus’ hip.

 

Klaus whimpers, and in the softest voice Diego thinks he’s ever heard from Klaus, he whispers, “Daddy.”

 

Baby boy’s not going to last long then. Diego isn’t either.

 

“Look so pretty like this, sweetheart.” Diego mutters, distracted with the rhythm he’s set up for himself. His legs still feel too jelly-weak to actually lift up and drop himself down like he wants to, but honestly he thinks he could come just by grinding himself down onto Klaus’ cock and fucking into his own hand. Diego swears he can feel Klaus’ cock throb inside him at his words and spit out precome.

 

“You’re not gonna come yet, are you?” He teases, drags his fingernails over Klaus’ neck as he slides his hand down his chest to settle over his nipple. He rubs the pads of his fingers over it, back and forth, until it’s hard and Klaus is twitching, shaking, against the bed. “Gonna be a good boy, stay nice and hard for me, right?”

 

The first tear slips down Klaus’ cheek as he nods, completely overwhelmed. Maybe it’s sick, maybe he’s twisted, but Diego loves making Klaus cry.

 

“Please,” he breathes, hands scrabbling at the bed sheet. “I can’t— m’gonna—”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Diego hunches over Klaus, one hand slapping down onto the bed beside Klaus’ head, as he’s hit by an intense rush of pleasure. His other hand automatically flies to his cock, stroking himself slowly. His knuckles and the tip of his cock nudge Klaus’ stomach on each stroke, smearing wetly over the skin there.

 

“You really can’t hold on for me? That good, huh?” Diego hisses, clenching around Klaus’ cock inside him instinctively. His orgasm has been building up steadily, heat and pressure and need zipping through his body from his toes to his cock to his head.

 

“S’good, Daddy.” Klaus gasps, and Diego comes, spilling all over his own fingers and all the way up to Klaus’ chest. Diego says relatively still as he comes, just grinds his ass down onto Klaus’ cock until it’s teetering just on the right side of being too much, until Klaus is sobbing and making aborted thrusting motions with his hips.

 

Diego, when he’s collected himself and no longer feels like he’s going to melt into the bed, runs his hand over Klaus’ chest; he gathers some of his own come on his fingers and brings his hand up to Klaus’ face, wiping it over his cheek and across his mouth, damp with spit and tears and now come. Klaus goes tense and rigid and Diego can fucking feel it when he comes, pulsing out hot and wet inside him. He’s going to be sore tomorrow, and so fucking dirty, but when he rolls off Klaus and onto the bed beside him he’s too tired to even think about taking a shower now.

 

Klaus is still shivering when Diego looks over, still looks fragile and especially vulnerable, Diego’s perfect porcelain baby boy. He huddles closer and wraps an arm around Klaus’ waist, holds him warm and tight and snug against his chest. Klaus hums sleepily and Diego buries his head in Klaus’ hair, breathes him in.

 

“I love you, you know.” Klaus murmurs, voice sleepy and thick with tears still. “I really— you’re just… you’re my favourite.”

 

“Yeah?” Diego replies, smiling slow against the back of Klaus’ neck. “Favourite what?”

 

“Mmm, just favourite.” Klaus tells him, matter of fact, like he makes all the sense in the world right now.

 

“I love you too.” Diego says, voice low. “I don’t think I could have done that with anyone else. You’re really… you’re everything, Klaus. I stayed so cut off from you, from all of you, for so long. But now you’re here, and I’m here, and Klaus… I don’t ever want to let you go.”

 

He pauses, listens to the rhythmic inhale-exhale of Klaus’ steady breath.

 

“Klaus?” Diego asks, but he’s already asleep. Diego snorts; it’s okay. Klaus will be here in the morning, and Diego will get the chance to tell him then. And again the next day, and again every day for the rest of their lives. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop saying it. Because Klaus? Klaus is everything.

 

And Diego is going to make sure he knows it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around <3


End file.
